


Скрытые символы

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [25]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Scott Lang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Omega Pepper Potts, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: У Тони нет отметок на коже, а у Пеппер их целых две...
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Tony Stark
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс, Соулмейты





	Скрытые символы

У Тони абсолютно чистая кожа, никаких отметок. Общедоступный факт и самая большая ложь. Пеппер это известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому. Будь Пеппер той молоденькой девочкой, что пришла когда-то в СИ, она бы, возможно, обижалась на судьбу, может быть, даже ревновала; но теперешняя Пеппер знает — Тони выбрал и будет с ней не потому, что того требуют загадочные древние символы или запах их тела, а потому что хочет и любит именно ее, Вирджинию Поттс. Как много людей могут похвастать подобным? 

У самой Пеппер два знака: пчела на запястье и золотая маска под сердцем. Отец Пеппер был пасечником, так что ульи, соты, мед и мохнатые тельца были таким же привычным делом, как веснушки на собственной коже. Когда Пеппер было десять, они с Энн Шульцман бежали по полю, и нога Энн попала в яму, где дикие пчелы устроили свое гнездо. Пеппер никогда не думала, что пчелы могут быть такими злыми. До этого случая они представлялись ей маленькими трудягами, озабоченными только пропитанием своей большой семьи и защитой королевы. Но то, как трясло Энн, ее посиневшие губы и сжатые в судороге пальцы навсегда врезалось в память Пеппер — как и то, что саму ее не тронули, хотя одна особо настойчивая пчела долго сердито жужжала, запутавшись в длинных волосах Пеппер, пока острые садовые ножницы не решили вопрос. 

Позже выяснилось, что близнецы Бланкетов вылили перед этим в гнездо целую банку воды. Вид распухшего лица их соседки настолько перепугал мальчишек, что они признались во всем лишь после того, как Энн выписали из больницы, и поклялись до конца жизни защищать её от всех бед и невзгод. Стоит ли удивляться, что через восемь лет после случившегося Энн Шульцман стала Энн Бланкет? Несмотря на то что знаки на руках всех троих не совпадали, Энн была омегой, а близнецы — альфой и бетой. Беспроигрышный баланс. 

Сама Пеппер потом долго панически боялась всего летающего, жужжащего и жалящего, и тем более странным казалось насекомое на запястье. Насмешка судьбы, где между любовью и ненавистью — один неосторожный шаг. 

Теперь детство давно позади, Пеппер — взрослая, самодостаточная женщина, и в Нью-Йорке надо очень хорошо постараться, чтобы найти пчелу. Немудрено, что Пеппер не сразу понимает, что знак на руке, знак дружбы, принадлежит Тони. Но Тони и впрямь деловит и трудолюбив, как маленькая пчела, готов вкалывать сутки напролет, а когда есть желание — отдыхать почище, чем те трутни, так что не то что города — страны вверх тормашками. Ну и чувства долга у него не меньше, чем у пчелиной матки, а злости к врагам хватит на весь пчелиный рой. Неудивительно, что Пеппер и оглянуться не успела, как они с Тони — лучшие друзья. И порой от дружбы до любви расстояние меньше взгляда. 

Со второй меткой все намного сложнее и несоизмеримо проще. Обычно люди носят одну, под сердцем, и не каждому дано распознать свою истинную пару, но у некоторых омег, (а Пеппер Поттс омега), часто бывают две: для альфы и беты, чтобы создать идеальную семью-триаду. И Пеппер была уверена, что так и произойдет: со временем они с Тони найдут свою альфу и заживут душа в душу. Ну... Мечты мечтами, а реальность — реальностью. Пеппер застает Тони в костюме в мастерской и понимает: альфа так и останется полуночной грезой.

Родители Пеппер, как и большинство людей на земле, например, прекрасно прожили свою жизнь вдвоем, хотя у мамы Пеппер, точно так же, как и у нее, две метки. 

Но вся шутка в том, что Тони не бета, как думают некоторые, и не альфа, как уверено большинство. Тони — омега мужского типа, сочетание настолько редкое, что людям даже в голову не приходит такая возможность. И тем не менее. Нет, Тони не может выносить ребенка, но участвовать в зачатии — запросто. И если бы кто-то узнал, что две омеги потихоньку крутят этим миром, как им заблагорассудится... Капитан Спандекс, суперальфа всей Америки, точно бы не одобрил. Впрочем, плевать. После произошедшего в Сибири Стиву лучше не попадаться на глаза Пеппер — мало не покажется.

А вот кое-кому другому хорошо бы вернуться. И поскорей. 

Ведь у Тони все же есть пара. Просто знак настолько микроскопический, что больше, чем на родинку, не тянул. Но после аэропорта и бункера Пеппер нашла Тони не на больничной койке, где ему, с полученными травмами, было самое место, и не в мастерской, где обычно залечивал свои душевные раны Тони, а свернувшимся в кокон из одеял в их совместном «гнезде», в котором он, кажется, и не спал ни разу, да и Пеппер свои ночевки там могла пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. 

— Тони? Когда ты вернулся? — как ни в чем не бывало интересуется Пеппер, а у самой уже палец на кнопке быстрого набора Хелен. 

Тони едва шевелится, двигая одеяла, и запах, непривычный, но оттого не менее прекрасный запах молочного шоколада с макадамией, плывет по комнате, заставляя Пеппер застыть на месте. Черт, черт, черт! 

У самой Пеппер с личным ароматом никогда не было проблем. Он и намек, и предупреждение, и оружие, если потребуется. Простой и строгий в верхних нотах, сладкий и насыщенный в сердце, хлесткий, морозный на послевкусие — он всегда с ней, и Пеппер в совершенстве владеет искусством управления им, так, как ни одному альфе не снилось. Но Тони, как и положено мужчине, всегда пах нейтрально. Мускус при возбуждении и аромат того одеколона, которому Тони отдаёт предпочтение на данный момент, — вот и вся незамысловатая композиция. Может, поэтому никто до сих пор не понял правду о модусе Тони? Ведь отличительная особенность омег мужского пола в том, что их особый запах появляется только после встречи с истинной альфой. И коль скоро Тони пахнет так, что Пеппер хочется вылизать его целиком, это означает только одно... 

— Кто? — жестко спрашивает она. 

Тони стонет в подушку, и звук приводит Пеппер в чувство. Ей стыдно за свою неуместную ревность и глупое собственничество. Тони и так сейчас несладко, и не его вина, что пара нашлась тогда, когда у них с Пеппер все наконец-то наладилось. 

Она присаживается на край гнезда и осторожно гладит Тони по голове. Тони, как и любая омега, жаден до ласки, и ему с его образом жизни всегда её не хватало, но сейчас, возможно, Тони нужна совсем не Пеппер, а какой-то чужой, далекий альфа. Пеппер только молится, чтобы это оказался не Барнс. Такой плевок судьбы будет форменным свинством по отношению к Тони, как бы сама Пеппер ни сочувствовала судьбе искалеченного альфы. 

Но Тони льнет к руке Пеппер, словно она то единственное, что удерживает его на плаву, и Пеппер, плюнув на дорогущий костюм, скидывает туфли, отключает телефон и залезает под ворох одеял. Она обнимает Тони крепко-крепко, гладит по спине, целует набухшую связующую железу, чувствуя, как тело Тони отзывается на каждое её движение, и нежность к ее невероятному, прекрасному омеге невыплаканными слезами замирает в уголках глаз. 

Они лежат в гнезде, сцепленные в тугой комок, может, час, а может, целый день, когда Тони наконец выдыхает облегченно и виновато бормочет ответ на уже позабытый вопрос:

— Я не уверен... Это началось после Лейпцига. Там столько всего было... 

— Шшш... — прерывает Пеппер, укачивая свою пару. Потому что, каким бы сильным и смелым ни был Тони, сейчас он растерян и разбит, и объятия — это самое малое, что может дать ему Пеппер, — все хорошо, я с тобой. 

— Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, — шепчет Тони в ответ, и Пеппер знает, что это правда, но против физиологии не пойдёшь. Особенно когда она так подло всаживает нож в спину. Или, вернее, чуть ниже спины. 

— Чешется, — бормочет Тони, но тянется совсем не к тому месту, про которое думает Пеппер, а яростно трет кожу на запястье. Там у Тони только маленькая родинка, чрезвычайно чувствительная к ласкам Пеппер. Сейчас она на фоне красноты кажется больше, чем обычно. Догадка озаряет Пеппер. 

— Пятница! Можешь отсканировать? — просит она, указывая на руку Тони, и великолепный ИскИн с полуслова понимает, что от него требуется. 

Перед их глазами появляется многократно увеличенное изображение. Пеппер выдыхает: не самый лучший, но и не худший вариант. 

— Но как же так? — недоумение Тони пополам с какой-то детской обидой ощущается всей кожей. — Я же проверял все... И мы... А, на хер! Гори оно все напалмом! Пусть катится со своим драгоценным капитаном и целует его задницу! Не хочу! И не буду! Шиш, слышите? И меня не заставят! 

И уже намного тише и робко:

— Ведь не заставят же? И... Ему же, наверное, и не надо особо, раз ни слова не сказал? Это же не навредит? Он не заболеет? Нет? 

И едва слышно:

— Ты теперь уйдешь? 

У Пеппер сердце разрывается от этого тона. Да, понимает она, гормоны, и Тони на публике намного наглее и беспечнее, чем есть на самом деле, но его сомнения в себе, в правильности собственного счастья, построенного на страдании другого, в том, что Пеппер оставит его, режут по живому. Не то чтобы Пеппер была безгрешна в этом вопросе, но ей казалось, что Тони уже пережил это. Выходит, нет. 

Пеппер шепчет заверения в любви, а сама уже мысленно составляет план, как побыстрее вернуть в Америку Истинного Тони. Почему-то ей кажется, что все вскоре образуется. Не будь она Пеппер Потс. 

Но Скотт Лэнг. Кто бы мог подумать! Старик Пим наверняка будет вне себя.

***

Тони смотрит на Лэнга открывшего дверь. Тот в ответ обнимает его, прижимая к сердцу, там, где отметка Тони — знак дугового реактора. По условиям подписанного соглашения, Лэнгу запрещено покидать дом, но посещения разрешены. Вот Тони и ходит сюда раз в неделю. Пытается найти «пути урегулирования конфликта интересов», как сказал психолог Лэнга, а на самом деле... А что на самом деле?

У Скотта есть дочь и любимая девушка, у Тони — Пеппер и костюм Железного человека. И дурацкую физиологию можно было бы послать к чертям собачьим, но вот не получается. Пока. Тони работает над этим, честно, но... как-то без огонька. Потому что, стоит признать, Скотт — удивительный. Да, Тони не особый поклонник команды Кэпа, но Скотт приятное исключение из правил. Поэтому Тони почти помирился с Пимом, хотя не помнит, чтобы лично ругался, с удовольствием возится с Кэсси, надеясь, что однажды у него самого случится дочка, и до колик смеется над рассказами Луиса: парень и правда прирожденный комик и настоящий друг. В общем — отдыхает душой. 

И телом. 

Их отношения странные и полностью устраивают обоих. Никто не знает про них, кроме самых близких, и их можно пересчитать по пальцам обеих рук. Даже Луис, со всей своей любовью потрепаться, бережет их тайну, что говорить об остальных? 

Оказывается, диванные «обнимашки» являются вполне достойной альтернативой разнузданному сексу, который не особо нужен им обоим. И Тони ни за что не признается, но ему тепло и надежно рядом со Скоттом, каким бы разгильдяем ни казался тот со стороны. 

— Какие планы на четверг? — невзначай интересуется Тони, уже планируя вечеринку по случаю досрочного освобождения Скотта. Пеппер обещала поговорить с Надеждой, и та, если верить Пепп, готова сменить гнев на милость. 

— Обещал Кэсси собрать синхрофазотрон. Поможешь? 

Тони кивает, и они вновь погружаются в уютное молчание. Их союз — насмешка над всеми принятыми стереотипами о соулмейтах и Истинных парах. Они не любовники и, пожалуй, не друзья, их и половинками одного целого не назовешь. Но если умрет один... Тони ежится и крепче прижимается к Скотту. Зачем думать о неизбежном? Вряд ли им грозит умереть от старости, но хорошо бы было успеть сделать синхрофазотрон.


End file.
